Dancing on the Edge : The Demon of Konohagakure
by Tokki Diem
Summary: AU  Naruto has always been the outcast since the day he was born. Life was never kind to him. At 10 years old, he's not the smiling boy we came to love. He meets some kids who accepted him - but they aren't the goody two shoes.


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE NOR DID I WRITE THE MANGA OR HAVE ANY AFFLIATION TO THE CREATION OF THE ANIME. I AM SIMPLY A FAN WHO ENJOYS THE STORY. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS SIMPLY WRITTEN FOR ENJOYMENT.

* * *

[Serious Naruto] [Alternative Universe] [Original Characters]

* * *

**-** Naruto is not like most kids his age. Failing the academy 3 times and being hated for all of his life has bound to have recourse. A Ninja life is never easy and it's always said that they die young. What if those events caused him to be an un-ruling kid with no true teachings other than what his body knows and what he only can get his hands on? This is a story of an orphan; this is a story of Uzumaki Naruto- the Demon of Konoha.

* * *

**DANCING ON THE EDGE**

**BOOK ONE:**

**The Demon of Konohagakure**  
Chapter One.  
_The Beginning of the End_

* * *

**N**aruto sat upon the Hokage monument alone with a bottle of Sake in his hand. His eyes gazed upon the village and a small sad smile graced across his lips. The village's lights danced in the moonlight and the blond boy leaned his back against one of the hokage's rocky hair. The boy took a large gulp of the Sake and threw the bottle down the cliff to the village below. Blue eyes looked at the village once more and he stood up with unsteadily.

The trek to his apartment was uneventful except with a few stumbles every now and then. He went into his apartment and just plopped on to his bed; face first into a pillow. Rolling onto his back, arm across his forehead; he closed his eyes with a sigh.

**T**he following morning he awoke to the sun in his face. A sharp and blinding headache made him moan and he rolled straight off his bed to get away from it. A swear escaped his lips and the whiskered face boy crouched on his knees and rested his forehead on the floor. The coolness swept around his head and calmed the hangover somewhat. After several long minutes that felt like a span of hours; he lifted himself off the floor and grabbed a clean shirt and his goggles and walked straight out the door.

The morning air was crisp and the smell of distant rain grace pleasantly across Naruto's nose. Wind played with his blonds' locks and his blue sandals dragged across the frost covered dirt. His hands started to feel slightly stiff and he stuffed them into his jacket for warmth. A voice called behind him but he paid no attention to it.

Fast paced footsteps raced up to Naruto. "Oi! De-I mean Uzumaki!" A boy with black hair said as he finally caught up to the blond. The blond just glanced at the boy at the corner of his eyes. "_Listen_, I know you ain't accepted and shit, so, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight. It'd just be me and a few friends from our class."

Naruto stopped and the black haired boy mimicked. The blond looked up then looked at the raven haired boy in front of him. "What kind of party?"

The other boy snorted. "Are you that dumb? You _know_ a party."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took his hands out of their sanctuary. "Che, I know what parties are." He placed his hands behind his head. "Is it a birthday party or 'beat that kid up' kind of party?"

"Get high kinda party." The other kid replied as if he was bored. "You know, smoke, drink and shit. I mean, you're the most fucked up out of everyone I've seen. I thought you'd like to relax or something with us."

This was Naruto's turn to lift an eyebrow and look confused. Him- invited to a party to get _high_? "Are you fucking with me?" It did sound too good to be true.

The other boy shook his head and a half-assed smile danced across his features. "No. "

**T**hat evening, Naruto lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. That kid's invitation kept crossing his mind. It was _tempting_, yes, but was it _real_? Was it another prank? He wanted to go but the previous' experiences. He knew that the majority hated him, it was obvious. Why on earth did this kid invite him?

"_Fuck_. I'll go." He groaned as he grabbed his jacket off the floor. Blue eyes peered at the paper that made home inside his orange pants pocket. He read the address and nearly smirked. This was bound to be an adventure.

* * *

Hello. I know this is my "first" fan fiction on this site but I am no virgin to writing fan fiction.

A small back story on this evil creation called Dancing on the Edge. This story has been in creation for over 3 years now. At first it was an idea that eventually grew and bred and now became this _wonderful_ story. I do plan on writing and keeping up with this tale and I do plan on completing it. It will be split into different "books" and I hope you all are alright with that.

Updates will be sporadic since I do have a life. I will update as much as I can but keeping you all at the edge of your chairs. Well, I hope I am.

Much love,  
Kaori Channie.


End file.
